Love Notes Sequel
by Wrath lover
Summary: From notes to trying to pry open secrets, what happens in the sequel? Why are Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye so secretive and silent in the office? Why is Roy doing paperwork instead of sleeping? All this and more things in the story. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!! Since everyone that reviewed 'Love Notes' said they want a sequel I made one! The people that reviewed are: BlackBrightField2007, Rambling Whovian, panther956 and .NiNJy. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Riza Hawkeye stared at the note the whole way home, the lovely note Roy Mustang had written for her. The ink was still damp on the paper in her gentle hands. Reading the note again made a tingle flow through Riza's body.

Riza Hawkeye  
If only you would loosen up. Maybe it could be, you and me. But until then I can wait, but don't keep me waiting long.  
Forever longing for you,  
Roy Mustang

With a sigh she placed it carefully back where it was and got in front of the wheel and turned on the vehicle. Heart fluttering she drove home and got out with the note in hands.

"Finally at home." Riza breathed a deep sigh of relief, taking her hair out of its bun on the back of her head.

Opening the door a piece of paper fell to the ground and Riza slowly picked it up and read it.

Lovely Riza Hawkeye  
The love inside my heart is overflowing and I need an answer soon. If you say no I will understand, but if you say yes I will be the happiest man in Central. I promise to finish my paperwork dutifully for you, cherish you with every moment and never let you go. Please state your answer soon before I explode.  
Everlasting love for you,  
Roy Mustang

"Everlasting love for you… Roy Mustang." Riza murmured joyfully, her heart racing.

Sending notes, huh? Well to could play at that game. Riza raced to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper.

Fuhrur Roy Mustang  
The response you request is right there and always has been. I have always been there for you out of love, not companionship. Those I have killed have been for your survival, to see that I get to see you at lease one more day. I have been waiting for this note for a very long time, Roy Mustang, and you know it. The answer you seek is yes. I'm going to be the happiest woman in the world.  
Always loved you,  
Riza Hawkeye

This was just like in high school, sending notes between friends and hoping not to get caught. This was just as exciting, but more fun in the military.

******

Riza watched warily as the Fuhrur strolled lazily into the office and sat at his desk. His black hair swung in front of his black eyes, making him go cross-eyed before blowing it out of his face.

"Get to work, sir." Riza sighed.

Immediately, without a word, Mustang grabbed his paperwork and pen and started writing. The writing utensil stopped suddenly as he picked up a small piece of paper and read it. He looked at her with sober eyes and she stared back, her eyes solemn. It felt like lightning was surging through the room, as their eyes broke apart. A tender smile spread across his pink lips while he examined the note again.

"Get to work, sir." Riza whispered, her voice cracking.

The Fuhrur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Brigadier General Hawkeye."

Havoc, Breda, Fury and Falmon exchanged bewildered glances at the apprehension in the atmosphere of the office. Yesterday Riza and Roy were fighting and today they're acting as if nothing had happened. Something was up and they wanted to find out what it was.

******

Havoc hurried to catch up with Riza as she strode down to the cafeteria. There were some questions he wanted to ask her. She was all the way down the hall when he raced around the corner.

"Dang it, Riza, why do you have to be so fast!" Havoc yelled, bolting down the hall.

Riza looked at him, her face stern, her eyes gleaming and her hand twitching beside her gun. He had to choose his words wisely to not get a bullet in his head.

"Hey Riza, so what's going on between you and Mustang?" Havoc grinned.

So much for choosing your words wisely.

"Fine. Why?" Riza asked.

He sighed. "Well… it's just the fact that he was grinning like a complete idiot in the office today ever since you guys made eye contact. I'm worried about him."

That made Riza laugh. "You care about Mustang? Wow… that's a first."

"His social life could be in serious trouble!" Havoc nodded. "So… what's going on with you two? You dating or something?"

Riza's hand grabbed the gun and aimed it at him, her eyes blazing with fury. "My personal life is classified! Got that, General Havoc?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am." Havoc stammered, backing away from the raging woman with a gun in her hands.

After that close-call Havoc promised himself he would never meddle in other people's personal lives. But that promise was very soon broken when he saw Mustang marching to the office.

"Oh, Roy!" Havoc sang, chasing after him. Mustang started running down the hall, trying to avoid Havoc. "No, Roy, come back! I have to talk to you!" He continued in a singsong voice.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Mustang retorted over his shoulder. "I'd rather talk to a raccoon!"

Havoc reached for Mustang's arm, but missed and fell face first onto the floor. He groaned, deciding to leave it at that and go back to his promise.

******

Riza smiled pleasantly at Mustang. "So, did you tell them?"

"Nope." Mustang grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good." Riza replied.

They leaned into each other slowly before their lips met. It was a passionate kiss. Once their lips broke apart Mustang pressed his forehead to hers.

"So, happy with the note, Roy?" Riza asked.

"The happiest man in Central." Mustang whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "What about your notes?"

"The happiest woman in the world." Riza breathed.

**OK, hope you enjoyed that. Yay, a sequel! All thanks to those people I have mentioned in my note at the beginning of the story. Hope you liked it! BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry about not posting to this story in, like, forever! Now I'm back to posting everything I can! So much to do, studying for exams... Anyways, I own nothing but the story... and maybe some future OC's!**  
**(In this story Hughes is alive! YAY!)**

That afternoon all was silent in the office. Roy, Jean and Haymans were doing their paperwork, Kain and Vato were playing chess, and Riza was reading her book at her desk. All that was heard was the scratching of pens on paper, wood hitting wood, paper moving, and light breathing. Roy cleared his throat and looked around the room distractidly. Suddenly a smirk crossed his face as his eyes found Riza at her desk reading.

"Riiiiiizaaaaaaa!" Roy whined, breaking the silence. "I'm boooooored!"

"Then finish your paperwork and you can leave." Riza replied blankly, flipping her page.

"Riiiiiizaaaaaaa!" Roy continued. "Heeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!"

"I can't help you, sir." Riza stated.

"Riiiiiizaaaaaaa!" Roy started.

Riza glared sharply at him. "Say one more word and I will shoot you."

Roy immediately quieted down and stared at his paperwork with hatred and sighed, grabbing his pen and grudgingly started doing it again. Rolling her eyes Riza went back to reading her book with a smile playing on her lips. The other men deliberately avoided eye contact with Riza for fear that they too would be in trouble.

After about an hour Kain and Vato were called elsewhere and they left, leaving Riza with Jean, Haymans, and Roy. Sighing Riza pulled out her gun and a cloth and started cleaning it, making sure there were bullets in it, and checking for dents or scratches. After she was done she looked around the room carefully, making sure nothing was wrong. All three men were doing their paperwork quietly... until Haymans stomach growled noisily.

"Go get something to eat, then get back in here and do your paperwork." Riza growled.

"Yes sir!" all three saluted before practically running out of the door.

In the background they could hear somebody calling down the hall. "Yo, Roy! Wanna see new pictures of Elysia? She's grown so much!"

With a snort and a roll of her eyes Riza got up and walked over to Roy's desk to see how much paperwork he had done. Looking at the stack Riza saw half of it done and a note in the middle of the desk. Picking it up Riza looked at it with interest.

Dearest Riza Hawkeye,  
If you love me so much, please let me take you to dinner. Please accept and I will surprise you like never before. I will wait for your answer.  
Always Faithful,  
Roy Mustang

Riza smiled, picking up the note, walking back over to her desk and placing it in her book carefully. A giggle escaped her lips and she looked around to make sure nobody heard her. When she saw nobody she looked at the book where Roy's note was, then at Roy's desk where the stack of his paperwork was and a tingle of joy made its way down her spine. With a final glance around the neat room she nodded her head with aproval and walked out of the door to join everyone else for lunch. Unknown to her that Jean had witnessed the whole scene. Once she had turned the corner he rushed into the room and closed the doors before going over to her book cautiously.

"Now time to see what you two have been hiding." Jean muttered, reaching for the book.

**What do you think? A little short maybe, but okay I think. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Tell me:**  
**What do you think's going to happen?**  
**What you think the next note will be and where it'll be?**  
**If Roy and Riza will stay together or end it?  
What Hughes will do when he finds out?**


End file.
